beyondstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign
Beyond the Stars contains a long campaign of approximately 7-13 turns. A single campaign plays in 20-40 hours, depending on players' experience and success. The campaign is fully cooperative and can be played with 2-4 players. In addition, some player groups may prefer to play it with dedicated gamemaster, but the campaign can be played without such a role. Structure The Campaign revolves around the survival of mankind against impossible odds. In general, the progress is divided into 3 main arcs, which vary from a playthrough to another. Only the first arc is played somewhat likewise. Each turn is divided into three distinct phases: Civilization, Galaxy and Encounter. However the game begins with an Encounter (often called turn 0). 1st Arc: Set between turns 0-4. Earth Defense Fleet has been wiped out barring small refuge of survivors, and they lie hidden in secret colony, Haven. Players must resolve problems, both from the hunting xenos and the problems within society. Events during The Haven: The Beginning, The Normalization of Life, A New Horizon, Finding Home Encounters during The Haven: Damaged Kraelian Patrol, Kraelian Deserter, Maz'Or Gunship, Yldar Scout, Kraelian Warlord. 2nd Arc: Set between turns 5-8. The people of Haven decided that they must attempt to contact Earth. The players must decide how to undertake this critical mission. There are 4 different variants of this Arc, depending on player choices. Some choices might be unavailable due to earlier decisions. Homewards: Attempt to travel near Earth, breaking through Xor blockade. Events during Homewards: Encounters during Homewards: Impossible Monolith, Yldar Corvette, Ma'Zor Ambuscade, Wrahimir Dockyard. The Great Supply Trail: Attempt to build a great broadcaster in far away system to safely contact Earth. Events during The Great Supply Trail: Encounters during the Great Supply Trail: Ma'Zor Flock, Impossible Monolith, Ma'Zor Ambuscade, Yldar Frigate. Beacon Amidst Void: Build a Hyperwave broadcast in Haven, putting the colony at risk of detection by Xor Hierarchy. Events during Beacon Amidst Void: Encounters during Beacon Amidst Void: Yldar Corvette, Wrahimir Dockyards, Yldar Frigate, Xor Exterminator. Horizon Gambit: Build a Hyperwave broadcast in Horizon, putting the colony at risk of detection by Xor Hierarchy. Events during Horizon Gambit: Encounters during Horizon Gambit: Maz'Or Flock, Yldar Corvette, Impossible Monolith, Xor Exterminator. 3rd Arc: Set between turns 9-12. After finding fate of Earth, the remaining civilization must decide what will be time ultimate destiny of entire mankind. There are 4 different variants of this Arc, depending on player choices. The Great Escape: Attempt to break through the Infinity Barrier and flee faster than Xor Hierarchy expands. Events during The Great Escape: Encounters during The Great Escape: Monolith, Ambushed Xor Dreadnought, Wrahimir Destroyer, Xor Flagship. Retribution: Attempt to infiltrate and destroy Xor Capitol for revenging the destruction of Earth. Events during Retribution: Encounters during Retribution: Monolith, Ambushed Xor Dreadnought, Yldar Battleship, Xor Flagship. Epiphany: Attempt to become battle-thrall for Xor Hierarchy. Events during Epiphany: Encounters during Epiphany: Monolith, Wrahimir Destroyer, Yldar Battleship, Xor Flagship. Aegis Within Forsaken Realm: Attempt to break through the Infinity Barrier and flee inside the Forsaken Realm. Events during Aegis Within Forsaken Realm: Encounters during Aegis Within Forsaken Realm: Ambushed Xor Dreadnought, Wrahimir Destroyer, Yldar Battleship, Xor Flagship. Campaign Ending The campaign will end in victory for players if they manage to complete their 3rd Arcs' final mission. If during the campaign mankind is wiped out for any reason, the campaign ends in defeat (with the exception of Retribution Ending).